


Remember Not

by MeTaPhySics



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Magic, Mal lost her Memories, Memory Loss, Playful Evie, Some angst, YOLO, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTaPhySics/pseuds/MeTaPhySics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her class, Evie goes back to their dorm room where Mal was waiting..But she is greeted by a strange setting. Mal is lifting the chair in a fight or flight mode. It seems she accidentally lost all her memories after playing around with her spell book while waiting.</p><p>"W-Who are you?! What is this place?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Not

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly thought about it and stuff. Then, I ended up writing this. Thanks for checking it out. Hope you enjoy xD.

Evie is happily skipping as she walked to the door. She immediately opens the door expecting Mal's usual _What took you so long?_ , but she's not hearing anything. So, she turns around...and sees Mal, lifting the chair in a fight or flight mode as she spoke. "Who are you?! What is this place?!"

"Chill M. What are you playing at?" Evie thinks of it as a joke. However, Mal is not budging. "Hey Mal. What's the matter?"

Mal looks confused. "How did you know my name?" She puts down the chair as well as her guard and approached Evie.

Evie is feeling playful and knows just the thing to jolt Mal and make her stop with her prank.  _A kiss_. She jumps on her and gives her a peck on the lips. However, Mal is not budging once again but her face is turning rosy. It seems that Mal is not just acting at all.

Evie feels her blood rush through her face. "U-Uhm..Sorry about that, I'm Evie and you're in our room."

"O-Oh I see. Uhm..so Evie, are we like a couple?" Mal's words has an innocent tone, but it is making Evie feel butterflies in her stomach. She can feel her heart skip a beat.

"N-No. We're friends...yes, just friends." Evie is trying to explain like a dork that she is not. The situation is making her feel dumb.

"Oh..." Mal sounds sad this time. "Why is that? Don't you like me anymore, Evie? Are you kicking me out the house now?" Mal seems to really misunderstand the situation.

"No..no..this is a dorm. That building outside is our school. We're roommates and I can't kick you out. Plus..even if I can, I never will. Okay?" Evie flashes her sweet smile after explaining.

Mal gawked at the smiling girl in front of her. "Wow. You're so beautiful...how come you're not my girlfriend? How come we're not a couple?"

Again, blood rushes to Evie's face. She can't take it anymore, she's been smitten with Mal ever since they first met, she just somehow forgot about it. She can't remember when she exactly stopped having feelings for Mal, but all those feelings seems to be coming back to her now. She covers her face in embarassment.

"Hey. Don't cover your face. I want to look at you more." Mal's words are not helping Evie at all. 

Evie starts to take a deep breath and speaks to herself. _Relax Evie. Mal can't remember anything. She doesn't know what she's saying. Relax Evie. Relax..relax._

Mal gently removes Evie's hand off her face and proceeds to stare at her features, with her gaze lingering particularly longer on her plump lips. Evie then hears Mal speak the words. "I love you, Evie. Will you be my girlfriend?" Evie just nods as Mal hold her, giving her a deep gentle kiss.

She can taste Mal and it is giving her so much joy. She however starts to tear up, she knows that this fantasy will end once Mal regains her memories. And she can't help but relish the bittersweet situation.

As their lips finally parted breathlessly to gasp for air, she sees Mal's eyes glint in it's vibrant green glow. Mal's blood is rushing to her face, making her blush. Mal immediately covers her face as her memories are obviously coming back to her.

Evie wiped the tear that made it out her eye earlier. She can feel her stomach twist. "Hey M. Seems like you already regained your memories." Mal just nodded. She can also remember everything that happened while her memory was temporarily lost.

"So, are you telling me how you ended up like that?" Evie asked with faux enthusiasm. She doesn't want to have her false hope high. She can feel her heart clench as her fantasy ended, but her yearning for Mal remained in her heart.

"I was trying a spell, but it got out of hand." Mal explains. "What spell?" Evie pulls her into a hug telling her that it's fine. Mal rests her head in Evie's shoulder, burrowing her face in her hair. Then, Mal whispered.

"A spell to help me confess my love for you." It's barely above her breath but Evie clearly heard the words. Evie freezes in disbelief as Mal lifts her head to meet her gaze. "So let me ask you again...I love you E. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Evie's tears are flowing as she starts to hiccup. She cries harder, making Mal panic a bit. Mal doesn't know what to do and is starting to tense up until..

"Yes..yes Mal...yes." Evie is still crying as she passionately kisses Mal. It makes Mal relax a bit as they both started to laugh at what just happened.

 

 


End file.
